Unexpected Birthday Gift
by Yuka Hasumi
Summary: Hisoka does something drastic on Tsuzuki's birthday, but it goes wrong and our favourite doctor soon enters to make things more interesting.. TsuXHis HisXMur Please read and review! High T-rating, YAOI
1. Preparations

**Hello again, people! I haven't written anything for ages! I've been so busy… T.T but it was our Tsuzuki's birthday some time ago and I couldn't help it! I just had to write this! I know its been really long since his actual birthday… oh well… Its my very first yaoi, I hope you all enjoy it! ;) though, the yaoi won't come out for a while, so please bear with me!**

Unexpected Birthday Gift

Tsuzuki was in his office. His desk was covered by a mountain-load of cakes, sweets, early birthday cards, early birthday presents and such. And why, would he have birthday gifts with him? Why, it was his birthday tomorrow. And some people who would be away on that day, were nice enough to give Tsuzuki his presents early. So, you can guess that our shinigami was very happy today.

_I must… refrain myself… from opening… these presents! Its not my birthday yet! Come on, I can hold on for one more day…right? _Tsuzuki continuously tried to calm himself down. Finally, he decided to do one of the things that made him forget about sweets. Well, the real types of sweets, bought a sweet shops. :D He decided to go searching for his beloved partner, who was strangely, no in the office with him.

After asking a few people if Hisoka had been there, he began to get worried when everyone he asked replied 'no'. He even went up to old-man Konoe to ask him.

"Kurosaki?" the chief asked "no, he called in sick today. I thought you would know that, Tsuzuki"

"He's sick!" Tsuzuki screamed "I've gotta go see him, Chief!". With those words, he went into pleading-inu form. After a few minutes of begging, the chief let Tsuzuki go, as long as Tsuzuki promised to bring him back some Castella cake. And with that, Tsuzuki sped out of the Meifu and to Hisoka's apartment.

**YnM**

Hisoka was going through his belongings, trying to prepare up his apartment as best as he could. He must have rearranged the bed sheets a hundred times before he was anywhere close to satisfied. _No, no, no… it's still not good enough… must be perfect…I …must … not…screw…this…up…! _In actual fact, Hisoka wasn't sick at all. He just needed the time to get his apartment ready for Tsuzuki's surprise tomorrow. He had rehearsed, memorized everything, and now, he had just realized that his house wasn't suitable enough for what he was about to do.

He was about to scream in frustration when he found a framed picture of himself with Tsuzuki holding him tightly from behind. Tsuzuki looked so happy. Hisoka suddenly began to wonder if his little birthday stunt for his partner would damage his relationship with him. His stunt would have only two possible results. One, it could work, and Tsuzuki and Hisoka could be more than just friends. Or, it could backfire, and they would never be able to patch things up.

Hisoka shuddered at the thought. Would he really risk it all? He had planned this since the beginning of the year, and had put so much heart into it, that he decided that he would do it anyway. Tsuzuki would understand,………right?

Before Hisoka could do anything more to reassure himself, the doorbell rang. Many, many times… it was as though someone was really desperate to get in. He made his way to the door to answer it, but before he could even reach the door, it burst open with Tsuzuki flying into the room. Tsuzuki spotted Hisoka standing in the middle of the room in shock and immediately rushed to him and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"What the hell are you doing out of bed!" he must have literally screamed into Hisoka's face because his partner went into deeper shock. Tsuzuki seemed to think otherwise. "You should be resting! And for goodness sake, Hisoka! If you're not feeling well, you really have to tell meeeeeeeeeee!" Tsuzuki shouted as he lifted Hisoka up and rushed to his bed.

After a few minutes of letting Tsuzuki fuss about him, Hisoka was finally allowed to speak. "Tsu… listen to me, okay…?" he watched patiently as his partner struggled to keep himself calm enough to listen to Hisoka. "Tsu… I'm not sick, okay? I just uh… didn't sleep much last night. So I… stayed home to sleep. Sorry I didn't tell you.. It sorta slipped my mind" then he pouted Tsuzuki's favourite pout in order to get his forgiveness. Or something like that.

Tsuzki sighed then smiled. "ok, I get it," he replied. "I'm just relieved that you're okay." He then ruffled Hisoka's hair. All Hisoka could do was continue pouting and smile a little. His previous doubts about his birthday stunt for Tsuzuki came back to bother him. He stared at his partner and wondered how it would be like if Tsuzuki wouldn't be by his side forever.

_I'm afraid of losing you… no matter what happens, Tsuzuki… please don't reject and leave me for the stupid thing I'm about to do… _With that thought, he hugged Tsuzuki and buried his face into his partners broad shoulders. Tsuzuki only hugged Hisoka back, not knowing the big shock that was to come the next day.

**Argh… finally done with this chapter! I know its short, sorry about that, but if you're going to be reading my fics, you'll have to know that a lot of the chapters are quite short, because personally, I can't stand super-duper-long chapters, unless they're REALLY interesting.. :D anyway, please tell me what you think! I haven't been writing for ages… I feed on reviews! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Sweetness

**Ack… I haven't even touched this fic in a while… I've been quite busy, really. Anyway, I hope this chapter will make everyone happy :P It's kinda weird, though… Oh well… **

Hisoka stood nervously outside the office that Tsuzuki and he shared. He had just come out of Chief Konoe's office, asking for one more days leave on 'an extremely personal matter that somehow couldn't be avoided'.

_Thank God Konoe didn't ask about it any more…_He thought, blushing. _Oh man, I'm so nervous… should I really be doing this? What if it all goes wrong? I… No. I've come too far and prepared too much to stop now. Just uh…take a deep breath and do it the way you practiced! _

So, the teen finally listened to himself and took a deep breath before opening the office door slowly. Tsuzuki was inside, eating a piece of cake he had smuggled in. he tried to hide it when he noticed the door opening, but the tonnes of crumbs that stayed stubbornly on his face gave him away all too obviously. Hisoka chuckled inwardly at his partner's failed attempt to escape punishment. But no, Hisoka wasn't going to punish him. Not in the way he would think.

"Oh!" Tsuzuki started "Uh… Hi Hisoka! What's up?"

"The sky (A/N : I **hate **it when people answer it that way…It's just so irritating…). You seem nervous, o partner of mine…"

"W-what makes you say that? Hehe…"

"Oh I dunno… I think I saw you eat something, though…" _I guess I can't really argue with you… I'm more nervous than you right now, Tsuzuki._

"H-HUH! When! I didn't eat anything! I would never-!" the older man protested, but was cut off by his young partner.

Hisoka had made his way close to Tsuzuki and had even sat on his lap. _He's so light…_"uh…Hisoka…?" The boy put his index finger onto the man's lips softly, motioning him to be silent.

"Shh.." Hisoka whispered softly "You don't need to hide anything. Not the fact that you were eating cake in our office, not the fact that you're a little scared of a little punishment should I report you to Tatsumi or anyone else… You don't need to hide anything at all, Tsuzuki. You don't even need that piece of cake…"

Hisoka motioned to brush some crumbs off his partner's mouth slowly before bringing the crumbs towards himself and putting it into his own mouth. _Ack! So sweet! How can he stand these things! Damn it, keep it together, Kurosaki!_

"You don't need sweets, Asato," he continued "am I not sweet enough for you?" Hisoka faked a sad pout.

"Uh…Hisoka… Are you… feeling okay? You're, well… different…" Tsuzuki felt… weird (?)

Hisoka ignored the question on purpose and continued his act.

"Hmmm… are you saying that I'm really _not_ sweet enough for you?" Hisoka somehow made his pout into an even sadder one…

"Uh…!" Tsuzuki started to panic. "No no no! Of course you're sweet enough for me! You're just perfect! Eh heh heh…" (sweatdrop)

"Really?" Hisoka smiled a sweet smile and looked at Tsuzuki just as sweetly.

"Yup!" _Oh my God… am I dreaming again! Come on, Asato, this is too perfect to be true! I mean, he's sitting on my lap, calling me by my given name and… and …he looks like he would do anything for me right about now! I'm dreaming. I must be. Or maybe he's drunk or something… oh man, what do I do? Hmmm……_

_Hmmm… _

_Hmm…_

_Hm…_

…

_I **guess **I'll just play along with him for now… I don't like to be around when drunks (or something) get angry and such…(dangerous…-sweatdrop-)_

"Asato…" Hisoka's voice broke Tsuzuki's thoughts. "Asato, lets go back to my place… right now?" Hisoka started tugging on Tsuzuki's sleeves.

_He's begging **me** to go back to **his **place…! I've **gotta** be dreaming!_

"Asato,… are you listening to me?" Hisoka continued, tugging gently, but persistently on Tsuzuki's collar.

"W-What? Uh… yeah. Yeah, I am." Tsuzuki tried to reassure his partner, who was now running his finger gently along Tsuzuki's lips once more.

"That's good then…" Hisoka replied. "Well, shall we go?"

"W-what?" Tsuzuki started again "Now? But… we're supposed to be working!"

Hisoka pouted sadly once again "That never used to bother you before…"

Tsuzuki sighed. He was getting worried about his partner's behaviour. _Really,…what's wrong with him today? I guess I can't let him out of my sight for the time being, huh…_

(A/N : nice move, Tsu… keep the story going:P)

"All right, Hisoka. Let me go ask Konoe for permission first, okay?" Tsuzuki said, smiling to the teen and stroking his hair gently, delighting him.

"No need for that!" the teen smiled "I've already asked for both of us to have a days leave!" (let's just say behind the scenes, he _did_ ask…)

"You what!"

Hisoka giggled happily "Come on now, lets go!" The tugging of the sleeves and collar resumed.

Tsuzuki sighed again. "I guess I have no choice, do I?" he said, smiling somewhat in defeat at Hisoka.

He followed Hisoka out of the Meifu and teleported them both into Hisoka's house.

**Um…I'm gonna end this chapter here… ugh, this fic has been quite a headache for me, but I hope it'll be worth it. In the next chapter, we'll go more into what Hisoka has to do for Tsuzuki's birthday … it may be quite short… (-sweatdrop-…. I'm so sorry…)**


	3. Confusion

**Hi there! Its seriously been ages since I updated any of my fics; darn laziness and lack of time! anyway, since its been years or so, I've probably forgotten some of what my main idea was for this fic, so if it seriously sucks, please forgive me. So anyway, on to the so-called long-awaited update!**

It seemed all too soon before they reached the confines of Hisoka's cozy apartment. The place looked like it always did, but something still made Tsuzuki feel that something about it had changed. Still being led by the wrist, Tsuzuki was brought into the living room and pushed onto one of the sofas. Hisoka leaned in and whispered that he would be back soon, and not to move a muscle before he returned to get something. The elder shinigami was soon left by himself in the living room to try to figure out what on earth was going on.

"I'm back…" a voice cooed from the kitchen. Hisoka had returned carrying a tray laden with all sorts of food, ranging from pieces of steak to sweet-looking cakes. "You must be hungry, I expect." The teen smiled as he placed the tray on the coffee table in front of his partner.

"A-ha-ha… How did you know?" Tsuzuki couldn't believe how he failed to notice the ever-delicious scent of food the moment he walked in.

"Well, I've never known a time where you _weren't _hungry." Hisoka answered, taking a seat next to Tsuzuki. He proceeded to skewer a piece of steak with a fork and hold it parallel to the older, confused, hungry man next to him.

"Open up!" Hisoka said when Tsuzuki just stared at the succulent piece of meat Hisoka seemed to be teasing him with.

"Huh? Why?"

"Isn't it obvious, bak- (ahem) Asato? I'm going to feed you!" Hisoka stated simply. "So open up already… or else…" He placed the piece of meat into his own mouth, leaving Tsuzuki in total shock and horror at the sight of that delicious meat going down someone else's throat.

"Hisoka!!!! M-my meat…" he whined.

"So you're finally going to let me feed you?" Hisoka pushed him after he managed to swallow the steak at last.

"Well, yeah, probably cos if I don't, you're gonna eat all this wonderful food by yourself and get sick before I can even care to count! Besides, personally, I don't think you _could _finish even half of all this…"

_He's picking a fight with me… _Hisoka's eye twitched. "Oh yeah? Would you _like _to see me do it?"

"Nononononono!!" Tsuzuki started to panic. Hisoka might really do it just to prove his point. "J-just… just feed me already!" Tsuzuki gave up trying to figure anything out right now. But that was for now. He'd try again later.

Hisoka flashed a victorious smirk at his defeated partner. He poked some more steak with his fork and held it to Tsuzuki's lips. This time, the brunet didn't bother to say anything more. The piece of meat entered his mouth and it only took but a second before tears of joy cascaded down his face. "Soooo goooood…"

"See? You should've just listened to me in the first place!" Hisoka grinned a little before a blush crept to his cheeks. "Wanna try something a little different?"

"Of course! Anything!" Tsuzuki replied cheerfully, still amazed by how good the food was and therefore, quite oblivious to what Hisoka really meant.

Hisoka's shade of blush grew deeper with each passing moment. Gathering his guts, he mounted another piece of steak onto his fork. Tsuzuki made himself ready for another feeding, but Hisoka had already placed the meat into his own mouth once more. With one swift movement, he pressed his lips onto Tsuzuki's, slowly passing the meat into his partner's mouth. As soon as he was sure that the food had been safely transferred, he broke the 'kiss' and turned away as quickly as he could, unable to believe what he had just done.

Tsuzuki froze on the spot. Surely his wildest dream did not just happen. Right there. Oh my God, it _did_! And it wasn't a dream! He could still feel the lingering feel of Hisoka's lips on his own, as well as the piece of food still sitting on his tongue, waiting to be eaten.

"W-well…?" Hisoka stuttered "How… how was it?"

It took a while for Tsuzuki to realize that this really wasn't a dream. If anything, he must be hallucinating or something. He felt weird. Slowly, he chewed the remaining meat that Hisoka had passed to him. It tasted… different. Chew. Chew. Swallow. He saw that his partner was trying to hide his face in embarrassment. He didn't expect this at all. Hisoka must have cooked this steak with alcohol or something. If this wasn't a dream, then he was drunk for sure. Yes, that was it. He was drunk. Hisoka made him drunk, and he didn't even realize it. The blond teen was starting to look back at him for any signs of a reaction.

_I suppose, since I'm drunk, and he got me into this state anyway, I'll play with him a little. _Tsuzuki smirked inwardly. Chances like these didn't come often, and he wasn't going to waste it. Amethyst eyes lit up maliciously as his hand reached out towards his partner and cupped his cheek. A confused, shocked Hisoka looked back at him. What was going on?

"More." Tsuzuki whispered.

"W-what?" the blond stuttered. He had never seen or heard Tsuzuki act like this.

"I mean…" Tsuzuki leaned in and smiled sexily "Feed me more. Just like that."

"Ah!" Hisoka blushed harder. "Oh…right." He forked another piece of steak and slowly put it into his mouth again before leaning towards his partner. Tsuzuki met him halfway, hungry for the food as well as his gorgeous partner. Kiss. Pass. A deeper kiss. It took them longer to pull apart this time. The brunet was enjoying this, and funnily enough, so was the blond teen. They repeated the same actions for a while, occasionally sparing each other smiles. The steak finished little by little. The distance between the two shinigami grew closer, and soon, they were embracing one another, kissing passionately, food forgotten.

_This is working…_Hisoka thought happily to himself. _Let me test my luck… _(smirk) Pale fingers started to unbutton the elder shinigami's shirt. Open. Open. Open. More and more till the whole shirt was open at the front. Tsuzuki was caught off-guard. It was like the tables were turned. Things were getting strange, considering the fact that Hisoka must have drunken him through the food that was prepared. The amethyst-eyed man was pushed onto his back, emerald eyes watching him closely atop him.

"Asato…" he purred from above "What do you think so far, of my birthday present to you?" He leaned in and kissed him fervently. That in itself took Tsuzuki's breath away.

"B-birthday…?" he managed to get out through all the kissing. _Was this what all this was about? _Fair, pale arms slid around the older man's neck, deepening the kiss. Groping. Straddling. _This… this is his present to me?_ _Getting me drunk and having his way with me…? I …_

"I never thought you'd ever do this, Hisoka," he mouthed out loud.

"Hmm? What do you mean? Were you waiting for this?" the teen nipped his partner's earlobe gently at that.

"Well, yeah, but…" Tsuzuki confessed "I can't believe you would actually take advantage of someone after making them drunk."

Green eyes widened suddenly. Hisoka stopped everything he was doing and looked his partner in the eye. "Asato, seriously, what are you talking about? You're starting to worry me."

"Look, Hisoka," Tsuzuki began, sitting up slightly "I know you must've used alcohol in your cooking so you could secretly get me drunk and do what you want to me, right?" he looked proud of himself for figuring it out so soon. "But, you know, you didn't have to go through all this trouble; I would've done this with you anytime!" he winked at the shocked blond.

"Wait." He replied slowly "You think…I got you drunk?"

"Well, it's the most logical explanation for the way I'm feeling now… light-headed and experiencing things that can't possibly be happening… You calling me by my given name, cooking for me, feeding me, feeding me through your own mouth, kissing me, being on top of me, and stripping me down?! And we're not even talking about what you did while we were still at work! These are only things I can dream of, and yet, it's happening right now! I must be hallucinating, so you _definitely_ did something. Maybe you used your powers or something to make this happen, but like I said, you don't have to go through all that trouble, you know…"

The blond was crushed. His eyes showed nothing but shock and disbelief. "You really think… I snuck you alcohol and took advantage of you? You think I did this with some other intent than to strengthen our relationship? You don't think I knew that you liked me? I knew we were going to get together someday, and I thought that I'd at least make it special! I did all this for you, Tsuzuki! How could you think otherwise? Don't you trust me?!"

Tsuzuki was slightly taken aback. "Well then, how do you explain this drunk-like happiness that I've been feeling this whole time?

That was it. "You really don't trust me, do you, Tsuzuki…?" Wheat bangs covered misty green eyes. He had just humiliated himself in front of the man he loved. The man who he knew loved him back. He jumped off the couch and ran own of the apartment. Tsuzuki got up in shock. What the hell just happened?! He got up at once, trying to chase the blond teen as fast as he could, but only caught him in time to see him teleport somewhere.

_Trying to run from him would be useless _Hisoka thought as he initially ran from his own apartment. He needed to be somewhere Tsuzuki couldn't find him too easily. _This was Hell… How could it all go so wrong?!_ Heartbroken tears ran down his cheeks, unaware that he was teleporting himself. Hell was the last place he thought of before he realized what was happening. He wanted to get away from Tsuzuki. Anywhere but here. His body instinctively brought him back to the first place he called Hell.

Home.

He stood shocked outside the Kurosaki estate. Why on Earth was he here? As if coming back here would make him feel any better. Wet green eyes travelled towards the famous cherry tree that still stood proudly in the garden after all these years. Memories of that night came rushing back to him. The hurt. The pain. The humiliation. Everything attacked him at once, bringing the teen to his knees.

"How odd… that we would we meet here tonight, bouya…" A deep voice came from behind the blond. Emerald eyes lost their sparkle instantly. No. Please, no. Slowly, Hisoka turned his head to behold the last thing he wanted to see right now (other than Tsuzuki). The clouds parted spookily, revealing a blood red moon that illuminated the night sky. Standing there, in the moonlight, a man clad in white, silver bangs blowing in the night wind. Equally silver eyes shone maliciously.

Muraki. "This," he chuckled as he approached the now terrified teen "is going to be…_very_ interesting."

**End of chapter 3… please review! :-) **


End file.
